Golden Boy
Golden Boy is the eighth episode of Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Synopsis The Rangers battle Zeltrax's son Goldenrod and try to halt Anton Mercer's plans of taking down the cyber cafe. Plot After watching yet another monster be destroyed by the Power Rangers, Zeltrax decides to give himself a power boost by using the Geno-Randomizer on himself. However, instead of upgrading Zeltrax, it creates a super-powered clone named Goldenrod and calls Zeltrax his father, leaving him and Elsa confused. At Hayley's Cyberspace, Trent is working hard. Ethan and Trent are working on a government project together, but Trent doesn't have a moment to stop and work on the project. Trent is kept hopping by Cassidy's demands. Ethan rigs her laptop, every time Cassidy presses a computer key, it screams. Ethan is enjoying himself until Hayley stops him. Anton Mercer walks in. Anton is not impressed with Trent's job, although Trent enjoys it. Anton decides that there has to be a better way. Anton leaves and Trent has another late day at Hayley's. Zeltrax then sends his 'son' to destroy Tommy. Dr. Oliver offers him a ride home. Tommy is curious about the fact that he never heard of a son from Anton when they worked together. Trent explains that he is adopted: years ago, Anton Mercer and his real parents worked on a dig, there was a cave-in and his parents never came out. Dr. Oliver felt sorry for him, but Trent was okay. Since then, he took Trent in, gave him everything, including a home and a life, since not a lot of people would have done that. During the ride, Tommy and Trent notices a golden creature racing behind them. The creature goes after Tommy and Trent tries to help as Tommy called for backup. The Rangers show up and Zeltrax shows up as well for Goldenrod. The Rangers are surprised when Zeltrax refers to the gold creature as his son. Trent makes it home and talks to his dad - wanting to know what happen between him and Dr. Oliver. Anton simply states that they have gone their different ways. Anton also tells Trent that he has bought the land that Hayley's Cyberspace sits on and that Trent is now the owner. Trent is not happy and does not want the position. Anton believes it is the best solution-for the family. The following day, Hayley receives the notice that the new owner is Trent. Hayley shows the letter to Tommy and Ethan. Trent walks in and defends himself-saying that he has nothing to do with it. Hoping to stop this, Tommy says that he has a friend in city hall, but Trent didn't think there's no way out since his dad never made his mistakes, but Dr. Oliver thought differently. Overhearing, Cassidy and Devin follows them, hoping to use the dilemma for a school government project. The next day, Tommy, Ethan and Trent met with Councilwoman Sanchez, where Zeltrax and Goldenrod attack again. The rangers fight while Trent takes the councilwoman to safety, was grateful and told Trent if there was anything she could do for him, to let her know. There was one thing. Trent began to talk to her about his father and the terrible mistake he was making with Hayley's Cyberspace. After a brief battle, Zeltrax's son grows. As the rangers battle him in their megazord, Tommy defeats Zeltrax again. He then single-handedly destroys Zeltrax's son with his Brachio Staff. Zeltrax calls Goldenrod his only family and vows vengeance on Tommy. Back at the Fernandez-Mercer house, Trent walks into his father's office to tell his dad that he wasn't going to be happy with what he had done, when he noticed that his dad was not there. Instead, Trent finds an invisiportal and gets pulled in. Anton walks in Hayley's ready to tear the place down. Anton is stopped by Haley and by the councilwoman. The councilwoman has delayed the paperwork and sees no reason to shut down a safe haven for kids. Anton is not surprised when the councilwoman mentions that his son was the force behind the change. Anton leaves with Ethan following and cheering behind him. Trent is deposited from the invisiportal to the front of Hayley's Cyberspace. Ethan hadn't noticed how Trent arrived and just invites him inside. Trent needs a few minutes to absorb what had just happened and tells Ethan he would be in a minute Naks' Power Rangers-Episode Guide-Dino Thunder-Golden Boy. Cast *James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Thunder Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Thunder Ranger) *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Black Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jeffrey Parazzo as Trent Fernandez *Ismay Johnston as Hayley Ziktor *Tom Hern as Devin Del Valle *Katrina Devine as Cassidy Cornell *Latham Gaines as Mesogog (voice) /Anton Mercer *Miriama Smith as Elsa *James Gaylyn as Zeltrax & Goldenrod (voices) *Andrew Robertt as Dysotron (voice) *Jennifer Rucker as Councilwoman Eleanor Sanchez Zords *Thundersaurus Megazord See Also (Megazord fight footage in the beginning) (fight footage) References Category:Dino Thunder episodes Category:Episode Category:Dino Thunder